Mended Love
by Melody Songs
Summary: Lady Midnight Ended very unhappy for me. Therefore this story begins at the end of that book and starts the journey to find happiness for Emma and Julian. They will move trees and mountains to let their love shine. Will they find a solution? Or will they go against the clave and Jem's warning.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Lady Midnight. I was not very happy about how Emma and Julian ended, therefore, I am writing my version of what should have happened starting with the end of Lady Midnight and then onto my new story after that. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome! Chapter One:

I was looking at Julian on the beach, he looked so handsome and perfect. How could I break his heart? Breaking his heart would break mine, but, would that really help save our lives. Our emotions run so deep inside us, I don't think I could.

"Emma?", He asks. "What do we need to talk about?", He looked worried. I tried to make out the words, yet, they never came. I walked up to him and just hugged him. I could not live without him. He was my life, my parabatai, and ultimately the love of my life. I felt a tear rush down my face, he put his arms around me, holding onto me like I was the only air he breathed.

"Emma, you are crying. Please tell me what is wrong. I hate seeing you upset.", he said concerned.

"We can't be together." More tears run down my face. "Our love could be the thing that could kill us. I can't live without you. I love you too much." I say surprised I told him out loud.

"What are you talking about Emma? What are you not telling me?", he said.

"I got information that being parabatai from Jem. We could destroy ourselves and everyone we love." I say with a shaky voice. Julian pulled me back and stared at me. He wiped my tears with his thumb and gave a warm smile.

"If that is the only reason we can't be together then why don't we find a way to be together without breaking our hearts?" He smiled.

"But how?" I grab his hands and hold them in mine. "How do we take away being parabatai?" I asked sadly. He looked down at our hands and kissed both of my palms.

"We do what we have always done. We work together and find a way." He declares. "Our love for each other is growing more and more every day. I love you more than life itself. We will find a way to be together. Without you, I would be lost. I am not going to lose you. Not after this. We are in this together." He says with love in his eyes. I look into his eyes, wondering how he can be so positive that we can find a way.

"I put all my faith in you, just as you do me. I don't know how we are going to do this, but, I love you enough to try to find a way." Tears run down my face. Julian pulled me into him and kissed me like it was the last time we would see each other.

"I love you Emma, nothing is going to change that." His eyes shining with hope.

"And I love you, Jules." I say smiling using his nickname.

"Again with the Jules?" He said smiling. I knew he never liked being call that.

"Let's go inside. We have a lot of research to do. And I plan on being with you forever Emma Carstairs." He says. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the institute. I loved Julian so much. Our future starts when we can find out how to fix the complication that has been brought upon us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next day I woke up in Julian's arms. He looked so peaceful, and younger than what he acted when he was awake. I kept staring at him until he opened his eyes, and just smiled at me.

"Admiring me? He said chuckling. I smirked proudly, "Yes, I was." I lean down and give him a quick kiss, well, I intended it to be a quick kiss. Julian kept kissing me until I pulled away. He faked an adorable frown.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"Jules, what if the kids catch us, are we going to tell them?" I asked quietly.

He sat there pondering on what I asked him. I could see his brain trying to think of the best way to go about the situation.

"We should be truthful. But we need them to keep it from Diana." His eyes looked pained.

I knew he could lie well, but lying to Diana and being convincing from both of us would be difficult.

Seconds later someone knocked on the door, Mark walked right in like he owned my room. Mark looked at me then at Julian and then started laughing, almost falling down. He got up and clapped looking at Julian.

"What?" Me and Julian said at the same time. Mark smiled, "I knew you had it in you. You finally fell for a girl and I like her." He said proudly.

Julian hopped out of bed and puffed his chest. "You what?" He said angrily.

Mark just chuckled and stepped back. "Calm down Julian. I meant that you actually picked a girl I liked and I can say I don't hate the idea of you together."

Julian caught what he was saying, but I was still confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

Mark looked at me, "Would you rather I hated the girl my brother was with Emma?" He asked.

I realized what he was saying, "Ah, okay, and sure, if the girl wasn't me then yes, you can hate her." I said smiling.

Julian looked at me smiling, and Mark just chuckled and looked at Julian, "You picked a winner kid. Keep her close." He said with a hint of warning.

Julian came over to me on the bed and gave me a kiss, "Trust me, I am". I looked at Julian and smiled.

This morning started out alright, but telling the kids was something I was very nervous about. I didn't care what anyone thought, but these kids meant the world to Julian. Julian wanted to just tell them and see how they reacted. He was beyond ready to tell the kids. We gathered the kids in the library and Julian walked in to talk to them first.

"Where's Emma?" asked Livvy.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you guys about. What I am about to share with you is something secret." He said confidently.

He was very good at being steady in his voice while telling the kids he found the girl, and that he is going to do anything to be with her. I zoned out until I heard my name. I assumed that was my cue so I walked into the library. The next thing I knew girly screams were quietly shouted. There was a mixture of yes, and I was hoping it happened one day.

Julian held his hand out to me, I put my hand in his and he pulled me to his side. He put his arm around my waist.

"Emma and I have decided that since the law says parabatai can't be together, we will find a way to not be that, so we can be together."

I looked at the kids' faces as he was explaining this. The secret was out, but what would that bring us; would being separated from being parabatai be painful, or would we be stuck as parabatai? These were things that we would have to think about. Our love for each other was strong, but was it strong enough to find a solution? Julian looked down at me with pure love, it made my heart skip a beat. I loved him so much I wanted to cry. Our days ahead would be a struggle that I knew, but it wasn't Diana or Arthur I was concerned about. It was the clave and whether or not we could find a solution before they suspected anything was different between us.


	3. Author's Note

Hello!

I will write one new chapter this weekend, two if I am feeling ambitious. Thank you to all the readers and I will keep you updated


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I looked at the kids, they got these growing smiles and then ran over to hug me. Julian's eyes shined with happiness. Julian looked at the kids and lost all the tension that he had in his shoulders.

"So you approve?" I asked warily. Shouts of yes were all I could hear. I smiled with pride knowing that the most important people in Julian's life supported his decision. I looked at Julian and smiled with love shining through.

"Alright guys, I would like to speak about maybe getting some help on finding a solution. You guys were amazing helps with the murder's, but now we need as much help as we can get." Explains Julian.

"I can help." Says Ty. After that everyone chipped in willing to help. I felt like I was at home and welcome. Just feeling the love and excitement from everyone was amazing.

I looked at Julian still talking to the kids and go to my room. I ran into Mark half-way down the hallway, "How did the kids take it?" he asked curiously.

I smiled at him," They supported it all the way."

He nods his head and walks downstairs. I open my door to find Cristina sitting on my bed.

"I heard, and I am so proud of you to finally do something to make you happy." She smiled

"Thank you, wanna go train for a bit. I got all this energy and nothing to do with it." I said moving around.

"Alright sounds good." She says

We trained until we were both sore and laying on the mats in the training room. Cristina got up and walked out saying she was going to get a shower. I must have passed out because I woke up in Julian's bed with his arms around me.

Julian kissed my head, "Hello sleepy, did you have a good nap?" he asks

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

"You guys dressed?" Mark says coming in.

"Yeah why?" asked Julian.

"We have a problem, Ty is gone and did not tell anyone where he was going." He said concern lacing his voice.

I knew right away the only reason he would go, but it was dangerous, why would he go alone?


	5. Authors Note 2

Sorry about not updating this weekend, I have a lot of projects due within the next week, I will try to publish a chapter this up coming weekend!

With love,

Melody


	6. Chapter 4

The next day I woke up and noticed Julian was gone, probably gone to get the kids breakfast. I hopped out of bed, got a quick shower and went to get ready to search for Ty. I wanted to do it alone because I knew this was something Ty was not ready to tell Julian. I slipped out the door just as Cristina caught me towards the gate.

"Where are you going by yourself?" she asks curiously.

I knew I couldn't lie to her so I told her why. She did not seem surprised at all. She tagged along as we went to go see Ty.

I caught Ty down the beach away from the institute.

"Ty, why did you slip out last night by yourself?" I asked.

"I needed to practice for the academy you know that." He replied. Ty was secretly training to go to the Shadowhunter Academy, but he knew how Julian felt about it. I understood where he stood as well, but it was not my secret to tell and he deserved a chance, despite his health. Cristina was doing well in her training and she offered to help out Ty so he could be better.

"You really are the best, really." I told her.

Ty and Cristina practiced for a couple more hours till Ty was ready to go home. I hated lying to Julian, but Ty had to tell him when he was ready, so I always played it off that I found him while going on a morning walk.

We got back to the institute and everyone was hugging Ty. Julian looked relieved seeing he was okay. It was the same thing everytime, Julian asked me how I found him and I told him the same thing and gave him a kiss that normally did the trick. We researched more on our complication and found another clue to the loop hole. Everything we found was painful, but the clave would have to be involved. We needed a reason to take away the marks, but how do we tell them. It was against the law, and we had to find another solution. We knew the power between us would keep growing and I had faith we could contain it. Later that night we were on the couch watching a movie when we heard a knock on the door. It was a beautiful lady soaked in water. She claimed she needed help, little did we know her true identity. It was risky, but she looked like a blackthorn and that was weird. Something was not right here and we needed to figure out who she was quick.


	7. Readers time to help with the story!

If you guys have any character you would like to see in the story, or bring any characters back, you can suggest them and I can see if they fit into the plot of this story. Enjoy the story and thank you for the follows and comments!

With Love,

Melody Songs


	8. Update

Hello readers, I have had writers block and lost track of where I wanted to go. Im considering on writing my own book as welll as continue this one for you guys. Its been awhile and Im sorry.I will work on my nxt chapter on here soon

Thanks! Melody


End file.
